


Wisteria letter

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Lusa is a schoolgirl in love, M/M, the best wingman, wingman Esper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “You’re acting like a high school girl who fell in love for the first time,” Esper mutters, huffing upwards to get a strand of hair out of his face. “How hard is it to shove a piece of paper into a locker?!”





	

“Come on, just give it to him.”

“No!”

The lankier boy huffs, falling back on his heels and dropping the hand that had been reaching out to grab the envelope from Lusa’s hand.

“Isn’t that why you wrote it?” he asks, “Come on, give it to me, I’ll put it there!”

“Stop! I’m not giving it to you!”

“Then give it to him!”

“No!”

“You’re the biggest coward ever!”

Lusa deflates, holding the purple envelope to his chest. It may be like Esper is saying. He is nothing but a coward.

But the thought of Masi reading what he’d written, all those words and feelings he’d finally put on paper, after hours of throwing messed up papers away, has his heart beating erratically, much faster than he’d like, too panicky. He’d been carrying the envelope around in his bag for weeks, tucked between his numerous scribbled-on notebooks.

He hadn’t planned on giving it to his best friend, but it just so happened that Esper wanted to borrow scripts for Physics and the envelope was nestled between the pages of the notebook, too tempting for Esper not to look through.

And that’s how he ended up here; in front of Masi’s locker, with Esper doing his goddamned best to make him put the letter inside through one of the tiny gaps.

“We’ll be late for Speech class,” Esper reminds him none too softly, setting a hand on a hip and narrowing his eyes. “Just put it there already!”

“ No!”

“You’re acting like a high school girl who fell in love for the first time,” Esper mutters, huffing upwards to get a strand of hair out of his face. “How hard is it to shove a piece of paper into a locker?!”

“I don’t want to give it to him!” Lusa protests, gripping the paper tighter when Esper reaches out in an attempt to snatch it out of his hold. Not happening.

Esper realizes that, and groans, rolling his eyes. “What’s the point of a letter then, if not to send it?”

Lusa glares back, unmoved even by Esper’s pretty good arguments and thinning patience. “I’m not giving it to Masi, and that’s final!”

“Give me what?”

At the sound of a third, new yet all too familiar voice, Lusa freezes, blood stopping in its tracks through his veins. His eyes go wide while an unrealistically wide smile stretches on Esper’s lips.

“There you are!” Esper beams, adjusting his grip on his messenger bag. “Lusa has something for you!”

Masi cocks an eyebrow at Lusa. Lusa holds his gaze, but only for a mere moment. Masi is dressed as nicely as all the time; a knitted vest hiding a button up shirt, hair tied up in a perfect ponytail, locks spilling over his shoulder, glasses sitting on his nose, a tiny bit askew, and Masi’s hawk-like eyes staring from behind them.

“Something for me?” Masi repeats, pulling Lusa out of his ogling.

“Ah, actually-”

Esper smacks his arm from behind, hissing quietly. “Yeah, it’s really important!”

Lusa glances back at him, eyes narrowed and hands trembling around the letter. “Uh… I- Here.”

Defeated, Lusa hands over the letter, hanging his head down so he doesn’t have to see Masi’s expression. The envelope is plucked from his frozen, trembling fingers.

Masi opens the purple paper and reveals the folded sheet inside, pulling it out and unfolding it with one hand like he’d done it a million times. His eyes row the messing written lines, but he stays quiet the whole time.

Lusa feels like digging himself a hole, straight down to the earth’s core, and burning up. He tries bracing himself for Masi’s dejection, steeling himself.

Finally, after what feels like a whole century of torturous silence, Masi refolds the paper and puts it back into the envelope. He doesn’t hand it back however,and instead places it atop the stack of books he’s already holding.

“Okay,” he says simply.

“I’m sorry, Esper made me give it to you, I didn’t- Wait. What?!”

“I said okay. Let’s go for a dinner tonight. Pick me up at six after the last class,” Masi says, adjusts his grip on the books, and then twists on his heel. “Sorry, I have to hurry, I’m late for Chemistry.”

“Yeah, see ya!” Esper calls after him with a smile. He pats Lusa’s shoulder and beams at him as if the cure for cancer had just been created. “See! I told you!”

Lusa is still flabbergasted, beyond speech. His voice is evading him, and each word he starts saying dies down into just an open mouth and sharp intakes of air.

“I… Am I dreaming?” he mutters finally. “Ow! What the hell, Esper?!”

Esper chuckles, pulling away immediately. “I pinched you! You’re not dreaming!”

“I… I really have a date with Masi tonight…” Lusa says, not particularly to Esper as much as to himself.

“Yup! Sure do, buddy! Now, more your big ass to the classroom. I actually like that class, I don’t wanna miss it.”

“Esper… Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Trust in me a little more, will you?”

The two of them finally make their way to the classroom. Esper decides not to mention he’d sent photos of the letter to Masi when he’d first read it, or that he knew Masi liked Lusa in the first place. Meaningless details, he decides.


End file.
